


He Left

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poem Form, Why are all my stories angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Almost a poemSakura loves himHe does not love herThey spend a night together to sort things out and it ends up worse from there when he finds out he’s going to be a father





	He Left

“Hi,” she exclaimed.  
He stood in silence.

“You’re handsome.” she breathed.  
“So was he.” he replied.

“Do you have a family?” she asked.  
He shook his head.

“I’m glad we’re on the same team!” She said.  
“You’ll regret that one day.” He sighed.

“Don’t leave me!” She cried.  
He turned and walked.

“Come home.” She begged.  
“I have none.” He stated.

“It’s been three years.” She stated.  
“So it has,” he agreed.

“We’re all together again.” She said.  
He nodded.

“I love you.” She admitted.  
“I know.” He said.

“I’m pregnant!” She exclaimed.  
“Is it mine?” He asked.

“Why are you leaving?” She sobbed.  
“I could never be the father she wants.” He explained.

“Come back for your daughter.” She begged.  
“I’m staying away for her sake.” He answered.

“Lie to me.” She whispered.  
“I love you.” He said.


End file.
